


Cell

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cell was cold and dark. Ruri sat against the wall, staring into the darkness.<br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell

The cell was cold and dark. Ruri sat against the wall, staring into the darkness.

The door opened for a brief moment and someone was thrown in before it was locked up again.

“No! Let me out!” The other girl screamed as she banged against the door.

Ruri moved closer to the girl and set a hand on her back, making her jump.

“It’s okay I won’t hurt you. But I can’t help you either.” The girl whipped around and wrapped herself around Ruri.

“Please! I need to find Yugo!” The girl sobbed. Ruri sighed and held the girl close. She couldn’t help but feel as though they were suffering the same fate.


End file.
